


Dog Days of Summer

by LilyAnson



Series: Seasons of the Lost [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: After Jo's death she has a difficult time coping.





	Dog Days of Summer

Instantly she dropped into a defensive stance and prepared to defend herself. She didn’t have any idea where she was but it didn’t matter. She would defend herself. When nothing happened she chanced a look around at her surroundings. Something was wrong. When there was a noise to her left she spun instantly and froze.

“Mom?”

“It’s me baby girl.”

“Prove it!” she demanded.

Ellen only smiled. 

“If you’re my mom then you know how to prove it!” she insisted.

“I do,” Ellen admitted. “But I also know we have all the time in the world. I’m just happy I have you back. You take all the time you need to believe.”

“Tell me something only you would know!”

Ellen smiled. "You’re favorite season is summer. It’s not because of anything so basic as being warm or things growing. It’s when your father would train you. Most of the time he was gone but during the summers he would usually be around to teach you things. You and him were all but inseparable.” 

“Momma?” Jo sniffled.

“It’s me baby girl.”

“It’s just… I can’t…” 

“Believe until you have proof?” Ellen nodded. “You take all the time you need. I told you, we have all the time in the world. I love you baby girl.”

“Momma?”

“Yeah baby?”

“Am I dead?”

Ellen hesitated. “That’s relative sweetie. You know better than most that ‘dead’ doesn’t necessarily mean ‘dead’.”

“You know what I mean!” Jo shouted.

Ellen nodded. “I do baby. In that sense? Yeah sweetie, but you’re safe. You did good and now it’s time to rest. Okay?”

Jo shook her head. “No. There’s still too much to do!” she insisted.

Ellen nodded. “I agree. But it’s not our job any longer.”

“But I’m not done!” Jo argued.

“We don’t get to pick how long we can help,” Ellen stated simply. “Our job is to do what we can with the time allotted. Beyond that we don’t get much of an option.”

“I just-”

She was cut off by a loud barking.

“Bruno?” Jo called incredulously. 

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth a dog bounded into view. “No,” she insisted. “He can’t be here.”

“He can,” Ellen insisted softly. “Oh baby, he’s here because-”

“Because I’m dead,” Jo stated simply. 

“Safe,” her mother countered.


End file.
